far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 604 - Proxima Bear
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #604 - Proxima Bear is the six-hundred fourth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-thirteenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview All the Events Kurt starts the episode, heads out of the Hidey Hole, gets Wolfie, and heads westward. The world save is at 22,252.5 megabytes, a similar number to the 292202 Monument. Kurt acknowledges a Dungeon he missed during his Smash Mouth song last episode. Kurt mentions that theoretically they should be getting another Golden Apple by now and jokes they could have missed it. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $40,225, 67% of the $60,000 Season 6 goal. Hopefully he thinks he can finally return the series to a three-a-week schedule, but there are still real life events sapping his attention. He will be attending Coestar's 1000th StreamADay with other Arizonan Avidya as well as Guude who is flying in from Raleigh. Space News: Proxima B Proxima Centauri, 4.2 lightyears away, is the closest star to the Sun. It was recently confirmed that Proxima Centauri has an exoplanet that potentially might be Earth-like, it has a minimum mass of 1.27 Earth mass. Its orbits the star once every 11.18 Earth days. Proxima Centauri B as it's called is also likely tidally locked with one side always facing the sun. It is very far away despite being the closest exoplanet, but it is exciting, especially to fund telescopes. Also the planet would only be seen as it was four years prior versus the much larger time differences with other interstellar bodies. Question: If only one series could exist, which would you choose? Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings? Unfamiliar with Harry Potter, Kurt chooses Lord of the Rings. Question: What is your experience in the world of musical performance? Do you play any instruments? Were you a band geek in school? Do you enjoy the drum corps performances? His experience is very limited, he briefly played the saxophone because it was cool but his teacher thought he was better at the trumpet and the trombone. Kurt's parents didn't really back his musical career due to the expenses, and his sister immersing herself and promptly quitting. He got some cassettes to try and teach himself the guitar but was unsuccessful. In college Kurt needed to take a music class a requirement and it was between piano and guitar, he went with the piano and learned how to read music. Kurt's ambler dexterity helped, but Kurt thought the piano was an easy instrument to play. Kurt's teachers always said he could keep tempo well, and he briefly breaks to deal with a ringing doorbell and Eva. The person ringing started knocking so Kurt decided not to answer the door. Question: How amazing are cats, specifically fluffy ones? Kurt thinks cats are funny and the animal of the Internet, but he does not know a lot of cats, and they simply just exist to him. Question: Do you sleep with any plushie plush cool toy stuffed animals or did you sleep with one as a kid? What was its name? Can you describe it? What personality did it have? As a kid he had one, for a long time. His favorite was the heart-to-heart bear that had a heartbeat in its chest. He got the male-colored one for Christmas, and would remove the heart a lot. Kurt also remembers getting a memory box. He also confirms that he will check out CrackPack soon. Trivia * The end slate links to a Let's GROW UP - 01 - BUD Gets a TUB and DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - Soggy Subaru in Wales.